Cat
The Cat is a Summoning ability used by Maria in Rondo of Blood and Portrait of Ruin as a Sub-weapon and by Soma in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow with a Student Witch Soul. . the ability summons a cat that runs along the floor damaging any enemy that gets in its way, until it hits a wall or exits the screen. Can be used by This cat is a miniature version of Byakko, a white tiger from Japanese Mythology with black stripes. The item crash for the Cat unleashes the great Byakko himself, which has different incarnations depending on the game. Byakko was originally a Chinese constellation known as Bái Hǔ the White Tiger. It was one of the Four Symbols and represented the West and the Autumn season. (see more at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baihu Wikipedia) Appearance in Rondo of Blood A white black striped cat leaps from Maria's arms and runs along the ground charging at any enemies in its path. If it strikes an enemy, it is stunned for a second, then leaps a little and continues moving forward. After a while, it disappears. If it runs into a ledge, it will be stunned and then try to jump over it if it is small enough. It is found at the same locations where Richter would find an Axe. Its item crash involves Maria riding Byakko, the giant white tiger. The tiger starts on the ground level, then turns around at the end of the screen and races mid-screen, then reaches the end again, turns around, and races at the top of the screen. Appearance in Demon Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) The cat in the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night is not a subweapon and does not resemble the cat found in Rondo of Blood. Instead, it is a spell that Maria can use at any time. Maria calls upon the spirit of the Byakko the white tiger which allows her to cast a great spell of flames that come out of her hand. Maria is invulnerable while the spell is being cast. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow Student witches can toss black cats at you. When taking their souls, Soma can duplicate this ability which is similar to Maria's cat subweapon. Since this cat was originally the witch's familiar, it is black, unlike Maria's white tiger-striped cat. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow As in the previous game, Soma can steal a Student Witch's soul to give him the ability to release a charging black cat. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin Maria's black and white cat is released and charges at enemies. In this game, it keeps on running through enemies instead of bouncing off of them. It also deals electric damage, causing massive damage to armor type enemies which are vulnerable to its ground based attack. The cat stops moving once it hits a wall and disappears. It also disappears once its time has run out. Appearance in Dracula X Chronicles: Symphony of the Night In this game, Maria's cat behaves more like it did in the original Rondo of Blood and it's 3D remake. It tries to jump over ledges and attacks enemies multiple times if they get in its way. For its item crash, a giant symbol for Byakko the white tiger appears and then the tiger appears behind Maria. For a time, whenever she attacks using her Owls, tiger's claw swipe marks appear at various distances in front of her. Category:Summoning Spell Category:Lightning Assets